


Ask Blueberry & Friends!

by Dance-Tale-Sans (X_Blueberry_Sans_X), X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancetale, Errortale, F/F, F/M, Flowerfell, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Swapfell, Underfell, Underlust, more tags to come, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, yancap sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/Dance-Tale-Sans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blueberry: Hi! Feel free to ask or dare me and my friends!<br/>Dance: Uh huh! It's gonna be us and a bunch of other sans',like classic<br/>Blueberry: Error!<br/>Dance: Yancap...maybe we're still thinking about it.<br/>Blueberry: Lust!<br/>Dance: Edge<br/>Blueberry: raspberry!<br/>Both: And many more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blueberry: Put questions or dares in the comments 

Dance: And we'll all respond to them!

Admin: Shipping is allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lust: *reads dare* Huh...flirt with as many of us as possible..no problem

Flirt w/ Blueberry   
\-------------------  
Blueberry: *playing catch w/ classic *

Lust: Hey Blueberry! come here sweetie~ I need to talk to you~

Blueberry: Ok! Be right back classic!

Classic: Kk *falls asleep*

Blueberry: *runs over to lust* Yes?

Lust : hey sweetie~ I wanted to let you know that your invited to a party in my pants and your the guest of honor~

Blueberry: *blushes* A-a party! Sounds like fun! Ok!

Score.

Flirt w/ error  
\--------------  
Lust: hey error~

Error: leave me the fuck alone

Fail

 

Lust: I'm to lazy to flirt w/ anyone else...the part really made me exaughsted (can't spell)

 

Classic: Pervert


	3. Dance and Blueberry's dares

Blueberry: *reads his dare* I D-don't think I have a maid D-dress..and I'd rather not dance and sing infront of E-error

Admin: *hands one* here. It's even got teal highlights.

Blueberry: O-ok.. *puts it on*

Dance: *reading his dare*'D-Dance in front of everyone else?!? Why?!?

Admin: it's a dare dance,you gotta do it.

Dance: *sighs and puts his hood up* A-alright...

\--- later ---

Blueberry: *Sighs and walks over to error* H-hey error...

Error: Wha- *blushes yellow*

Blueberry *covers face and starts dancing, singing a random song*

Error: *picks blueberry up* Mine. *walks to room*

Admin: I can now say I get less action Then a blueberry...dance will do his dare in the next chapter...

Lust: *picks me up* Not true sweetie~ Bye Guys~ *dissapers* 

Admin: Shi-!


	4. Admin and Lust's question

\--bedroom--

Lust: *smoking,reading the question* well right now admins sleeping,trying to gain back energy from our little...get to together. *chuckles* but what I would do is probably just use my magic to get it back. I'll have admin answer when she wakes up


	5. Admin's question

Admin: *rubbing neck and reading question* hmm..go bat shit crazy until I get one of the boys to get it for me. I love food and will harm anyone trying to steal my food

Fell: yeah don't steal her food..learned the hard way...

Admin: we've been having no comments come in..im kinda sad about that..but anyway!

Fell: Bye


	6. Questions

Admin: *reading questions* dance first

Dance: uh...Ill be doing the dare in the next chapter..and y-yes I do dance to V-vocaloid..and no I can only do hip-hop.

Blueberry: I am not legally required to awnsers said question.

Lust: Yes.

Fell: Call me a sweet heart again and I go ballistic on your ass

Admins U-uh...yes....and it depends on the type of food


	7. More questions

Admin: I guess so...I don't usually eat my fries so yeah I'll give you some.

S.Sans: *holding fell back* O-oh Human! I came to visit and then fell said I need to beat some one up for calling him 'sweetheart' 

Blueberry: You do! *eyes gleam* will you help me over throw the friendship military w/ error and fresh?!?

Lust: *sticks tongue out in between two fingers*


	8. More...questions...?

Admin: *chuckles* Welcome kiddo.

Fell: BITCH SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!!

Blueberry's Mwehehehe! yes we will! 

Lust: *picks you up and teleports away*


	9. Dare for sci and fell and question for lust

S.Sans: I d-don't know...this I-isn't the right setting and it's no- Hmph?!?

Fell: *kisses him* you talk way to much.

Lust: yes I do. He's usually busy w/ our AU Mtt all the time,so that's why you guys don't see him


	10. Many more questions and Dance's dare

Admin: O-oh..uh..I love them all personally...but...my fav would either be Dance,blueberry or bitty bones runt/cherry.

S.Sans: *turns head to side,reveling tape* I just t-tape 'em to the sides of my skull..it doesn't hurt to take of,s-since I don't have skin

Blueberry: I actually just made some! Here *hands taco*

\--dancing room--

Dance: A-alright everyone ready?

Everyone else: *nods*

Dance: *puts hood on and turns on music,dancing*

\--later--

Dance: *finishes*

Everyone else: *claps* 

Admin: anyway stay tuned for the next chapter!

Everyone: BYE!


	11. Omg I should save these questions for tomMAROW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admin: chapter title pun: check

Fell: alright,you asked for it: *throws aginst wall*

Lust: thanks babe~


	12. Aiiii

Fell: GAHH!! SO EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE ME PISSED?!?

Dance: Y-yeah sure..

Blueberry: *starts crying* Owie!! T-that hurt.

Admin: *bashes through wall* WHO HURT BLUEBERRY??? YOUR GONNA DIE!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Admin: *twitching* fell.room.now. Befor I have to call UF Paps here.

Fell: B-but..!

Admin: NOW!

Fell: *eyes widen and teleports away*

Error: c'mere blueberry.

Blueberry: *crying,walks over to error*

Error: *kisses his skul* Shh it'll be alright. 

Blueberry: *blushes* T-thanks error.

Errors No Prob.

\-- Fells Room --  
Fell: *watches idomyowething carfully* the kiss was aight. He talks way to much so I had to shut 'me up.

\-- living room --

S.Sans: I-it's was really s-sudden! It W-was awesome though..


	14. Oops

Admin: Well sorry. Where I'm from glomp means getting hit...

Dance: W-what type of style A-are you?


	15. Uh..I can't think of name

Dance: T-that's very rare in my World. Most people do one type their entire life. 

Admin: heheh


	16. Thunder

Admin: S-so I'm laying in bed and trying to sleep until I see a bright light from my window... l-lightning. Fucking great..so I might update a bit while I try and process how to not S-start crying...just saw a fucking flash...help me.


	17. Omg

Casinotale: hey guys! I just got invited by blue to be apart of this here book. Any bets on what my first question will be?~


	18. I need help.

Admin: I need help. For the past couple of hours I've just been sitting around playing piano tiles and now have over 2000 song points.

....

 

Admin: Help


	19. Kik Chat!

Admin: I'll be doing a Undertale Au Rp in Kik! I'm gonna be Underswap,Swapfell,and Dancetale Sans! Put ur Kik Usernam in the comments and I'll add you!


	20. Hey

Admin:.....

Blue: she's really sad rn because her school is taking away her iPad. She waiting rn so I can type this. We are really sorry for not getting the requests done and not doing the dares

Everyone: Thank you for reading! We will be posting at random times during the summer.

 

Admin...and...That's a rap. good job everyone


	21. Wiggity what up dawg!

Admin: Sorry for not updating this! i've just had major writers block for this. the questions are good. its just i dont know what the responses would be! Im very sorry  



	22. The Blue And Error!

shadowcat500 says :*makes error smol*  
*like, bittybones smol*  
*presents to Blue*  
I dare you to hug him Blue  
And then keep him as a pet

 

Blue: H-he's so cute!!!! *Hugs error*

 

Smol Error: WhaTTT hav-have you done to M-me!?! im doo-doomed!!!


	23. Show them all!

shadowcat500 Says: I REGRET NOTHING THE ERROR SHALL BE SMOL FOR AS LONG AS I CAN KEEP HIM THAT WAY *shoves him onto table in front of all the Sanses*

Admin: *eating Red's stolen choclate* Thats uhh...maybe 5 asks? yeah. 5

Smol Error: Grrr...

Red: *laughing* OMG *snorts* wittle error is angry *pokes him*

Smol Error: *Bites*

Red: Ow!

Blue: Pftt

Dance: He's...He's so small!

Admin: Dance its 'smol' not small

Lust: wow,sweetheart,you sure are small.

Admin: he's a bitty bone rn

Rase: *chuckles*


	24. The smoler of the smol

shadowcat500 Says: My work here is done  
SHOW ALL THE SMOL ERROR  
ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
*shoves inktale sans into room)

Ink: OMG. im not the smollest!! The creater has spoken! 

Error: *growls,flipping him off*

Admin: *sprays error w/ water* Bad.


	25. Kiss kiss kiss!

shadowcat500 says: 

Error's gonna murder all of us when he's normal size again

FUCK IT  
*makes red smol for the same amount of time error has left bein smol*  
NOW KISS

Smol Red: GAH! how dare you! and i will not kiss the stupid freak!

Smol Error: *kisses him* Stupid people making me do stupid things

Admin: i honestly dont ship it,sorry. but i did make them kiss just for you hunny


	26. boop doop

Admin: so im really bored and wanted to know. Does anyone have a full version of Paint tool Sai and if so where did you get it?


	27. The Rage of 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Westy/Westminister respectivly belongs to The tumblr bl Westminister is a great font:  
> http://livingsnapplecap.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Westy/Westminister respectivly belongs to The tumblr bl Westminister is a great font:  
> http://livingsnapplecap.tumblr.com/

elenahedgehog Says: i have 10 dares..... hehehehehe

1.-i dare BLUE SANS to drink a jumbo size mustard bottle and i dare RED SANS to drink a jumbo size bottle of ketchup..... hehehehe

2.- i dare LUST to survive (unscratched and at least three hours)..... after kissing (in the cheek) and hugging ERROR ..... calling him "my sweet dark chocollysius daddy"

3.- i dare DANCE and ERROR to dance together el "JARABE TAPATIO" wearing mexican style clothes.....

4.-I dare BLUEBERRY to eat GREASE FOOD...hehehehe

5.-and i dare ADMIN to catch blueberry "ON A SUGAR RUSH STATE"... evil laughter can be heard.......in the distance...

6.- i dare the guys to dress as their respective brother and personificate them......error and admin will judge the most realistic......and error has to dress like admin and admin like error....hehehe

7.- I dare SCIENCE to dress like a gang motorcicle member ....

8.- I dare science and blue to make a little trash tornado and place it in admins room....hehehehehe

9.- i dare sans and error to impersonate... the video of "When Mom isn't home"

10.- i dare EVERYONE to a competition of eating nicecream...

thank you for you time...ilove this ficblog.....hehehehe

(alright lets start)

Dare 1!

Classic: Alright *grabs jumbo mustard and starts chugging it*

Red: *does the same with jumbo ketchup*

Both: *finish*

Classic: *holds mouth, while skull starts turing green*

Red: Wasn't bad.

Dare 2!

Lust: oh god...alright.. *goes up to error and whispers my sweet dark chocollysius daddy and kisses his cheek*

Error: *freezes*

Lust *runs*

*timer start!*

Error: G-ETTT!!! BACkKkKk her-HERE! *Chases*

Lust: nonononononononononononono *hops into random AU*

\-- OCTale (my AU) --

lust: *stops running,panting* oh god...three whole hours..lets do this..

Star (mah oc); *Taps his shoulder*

LustL Huh-

Star: *clonks him and takes him to the room behind her house*

Error: *in Underlust* WhERE isss HhhhEE? *Growling*

Star:  *waits*

Lust: *wakes up an hour later* Ugh..

Star: good, your awake. Now tell me _lust_ _,_ why you're here

Lust: Error!

Star: Oh...

\-- 2 hours Left --

Lust: *leaves to Underlust*

Error: *Still looking*

Lust; *sighs*

Error: *finds and pounces on him* GoTTTTChaa!!

Admin: Lust has failed

Dare 3!

Dance: N-never heard of that sorry..

Admin: Me neither,so they can't do that,sorry.

Dare 4!

Blueberry: Nooo!! i dont want to!!

Admin: *shoves grillbys Burg* here

Blueberry: hmpf.. *takes a bite* Ew!! so much grease!

Admin: Ha! i eat this stuff so much!

Dare 5!

Admin: i had a good life. *wearing foot ball armour*

Red: *hands Blueberry a Lollipop*

Blueberry: *licks it*... MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *starts running*

Admin: *sighs and chases after him*

\-- *spongebob narator voice* Two hours later --

Admin: Ugh...*Getting Patched up by Science*

Blueberry: IM SO SORRY HUMAN!

Dare 6!

Blueberry: *dressed in a really big orange hoodie and green shorts

Red: *Wearing UF paps Battle body and Black pants w/red boots and gloves*

Lust: *wearing UL'S Outfit*

Dance: *wearing DT Pap's outfit*.....

Admin: Fuck yeah! *wearing a black and blue jacket w/black shorts and drawn on blue lines under my eyes w/Super round red glasses*

Error: ugh.. *wearing a GIGATIC black hoodie with grey sweatpants and squared red Glasses*

Blueberry: *tries to do a US Paps voice* Wanna go to muffets,im just gonna sit here and do nothing!

Red: *deep voice* IM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I WILL CAPTURE YOU,YOU VILE HUMAN. SANS GET YOUr LAZY ASS UP AND GO TO YOUr POST!

Lust: im not gonna stop till i capture you human~

Dance *starts dancing salsa (?)*

Admin: *Pretends to have a glitched voice* H-Hey blu-blueberry! you see-seeMMMmm a bit....'T-tied up' at the Mom-moment!

Error: *falls down and falls asleep* (basicly me)

Admin: hmm....idk

Error: *still asleep*

Admin: i think...Red!

Red: Fuck yes!

Dare 7

Red: Oh this will be fun to see.

Science: *wearing a leather jacket w/spikes and jeans* oh god this is uncomfortable

Red: *taked a pic and sends it to Westy*

Science: NOOOO!

(In real life! Admin: *takes a couple drinks of Mtn Dew* Lets finish this)

Dare 8!

Classic: pfft alright.. *makes one*

Science: *sneaks in and places it down*

all of the picture get scatter around the room

Admin: *walks in* WHAT THE FU-

Dare 9!

Classic: *starts playIng trombone*

Error: *slams Oven*

Admin: stop that! youre gonna brake the damn door!

Dare 10! (after the Compatiton,these are the results)

Admin: *basicley high off the Magic in the nice cream*

Blueberry: *puking*

Red: *shaking in corner*

Science: *hasn't eaten any*

Dance: *spaced off*

Classic: *singing a meme song* ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzAZB41QHAw )

Lust: *gone*

Error: *won*

Admin: Soooooo!~ thats it.... *still praticly high of the magic*

 

(this took one wholE HOUR!)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Oh my god we have more

elenahedgehog Says: HEHEHEHEHE thanksssss it was the best ever....... i loved every moment........ thak you for your time........ oh and i have 3 new dares...... if you like.....

i dare the guys to dress as the kissy kissy cute girls and dance (vocaloid: levan polkka....https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmf9JkedPR8)......... infront a bunch of undynes and alphys... and survive thair FAN ANIME LOVERS RUSH... hehehehe and

i dare admin to eat blueberrys special frienship tacos.........

i dare science and blue berry.... to touch clasic dirty sock..... i

just love this ficblog........ by everyone keep up the fun times.....hehehehe

 

Dare 1!

Admin: maybe later..

 

Dare 2!

Admin: this is what i get for postponing a dare. death. oh god

Blue: *hands friendship taco* Here!

Admin: *takes a bite* oh..oh god..actually...not  THAT bad..

 

Dare 3!

Sci: *picks on up* theres MOLD on it..HOW?

Blueberry: *gathers them all* LAUNDRY DAY!

 

Admin: heh sorry bout dare 1..im just in a hurry..ill do it when i get back..Bye!

 

 

 

 


	29. Baby, Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title comes from here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFxqLYis1m4&list=PLhJhBlYY2N08Zl3wyM9hu5tUFAjbrSG68&index=1

#### Shiota_Nagisa Says:

Nuuuuu!!!! Not the MEME SONG!!!!! I thought that was interesting, so I looked it up....I should have realized.

Eh, but here's a few questions and dares:

Dance-Why do you always dance with your hood up?

Classic-When was the first time you though drinking Ketchup by itself was a good idea?

Ink-Is it possible to inflict damage on opponents with your brush?

Fell-What do you really think of your brother?

All-WHO IS GASTER??

Admin-Which Sanses are you currently hosting/will be adding in this Ask fic?

Error, Ink- I DARE you two to sit in a room together and just talk, WITHOUT attacking each other. *looks pointedly at Error*

Classic-I DARE you to kiss Fell

Dance-I DARE you to dance WITHOUT your hood up. ((Unless you are THAT uncomfortable...But then you'd fail the dare))

Welp...There we go. Good luck to all the Sanses, and to Admin as well.

 

Dance: well...uh..its cuase i get really nervose when people watch me....yeah

 

Classic: so uh i was drunk at grillbys and instead of grabing my drink,i grabbed the bottle of ketchup right in front of me..and it tasted really good..so yeah

 

Ink: This bad boy does 30 damage when hit perfectly!

 

Smol Fell: uh boss? well...he's just...he wasnt always like this...So _mean_ like this..gaster did that to him...when trying to make our HP higher...he used to be so cute and nice and caring like he would just cry if i was hurt in any slight way...

 

Admin: gaster is a being that fell into the core

Classic: _any_ gaster is a Sans' dad

Smol Red: he fell into the core when trying to escape the royal guard,who where chasing him for illegal being making, _sans and papyrus_

Ink: he imidetly regreted it and tried to teleport

Dance: he failed, splinting between time and space

 

Admin: we Have blueberry but he's with his paps dealling w/ _Heat._ We then have red,dance,ink,error,swapfell, Lust

Lust: hey baby~

Admin:: were gonna add Yancap Sans & Yancap Papyrus. Mafia tale. Uh casino tale is here somtimes. uh..Gaster Sans and paps! and A bunch of frisk's and Chara's!

Admin: oh and error and red are still smol

\--in the room --

Smol Error: uh....

Ink: Wanna draw?!?!

Smol Error: sure...

\-- Later --

Error: *strung ink up in strings*

Ink: aww error

 

Clasic: *kisses smol red* youre so cute!

Smol Red: GAHHHH!

 

Dance: sorry...can't

 

 **A** dmin: Bye! i will be updating this alot to day..to make up for other asks/dares


	30. omg here it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admin ill be doing most of the asks/dares we got in that i've been procrastinating about

Eagleboy888 Saysy

 

So...Underfell sans.

"Flower" you doing?

(Dont kill me plz)

Sweetheart?

Red: oh god....oh fucking lord....*curls up in ball and starts rocking back in forth* N-not that Au....Please anything but Au...

 

Eagleboy888 Says Again:

Dares.  
Underfell sans.  
I dare you to hug US sans.

Blueberry.  
Be adorable!

And error..  
Kill someone.

 

 

Red: *hugs Blue* fucking hell...

Blue: *eyes light up and become stars and hugs back* Hugs always cheer people up

Error: just destroyed a whole au..that good?

bloodymoon says:

error give EVERYONE hugs and kisses if not...i WILL destroy your universe~ and...lusty watch your back im watching you~...sorry i gotta go murder peeps bye!!!

 

Error: *grumbles and kiss red,classic,lust,blue,dance*

Admin: Poof *throws smoke bomb down and vanishs*

Error: HeH

 

Lust:.......

 

shadowcat500 Says:

Boss- be nice to your brother. *gets a look reminiscent of Chara on her face*  
O R Y O U W I L L R E G R E T I T.  
Anyway, I tried with these ok?  
*hands out cupcakes, each with the Sans it is given to's favourite condiment  
(like Classic gets ketchup etc.)  
Also Red's and Error's cupcakes are as big as them because SMOL SKELETONS AND MUFFINS

 

(UF Paps) Fell: uh...that weaklying? HA! why shoul i listen to you, _Human_

Classic: sweet *chuckles*

Red: w-whats this?

Dance: Thanks!

Science: ketchup and Cupcake don't go well together...

Blue: (not smol anymore* Thank you human!

Error: uhhhh....Thanks?

 

Spirit101 Says:

i've never really dared that much,so these might suck,but here it goes.

Error- I dare you to hug everyone without telling them why

Blueberry- Sing Triple Baka! ( https://soundcloud.com/skeletonorchestra/underswap-triple-baka-ft-sans )

Ink- I dare you too kiss smol error without getting caught in strings

Red- I dare you to NOT drink mustard for a whole day!

Classic- Same with you,but with ketchup

Red- here's another. I dare you to kiss Swapfell Sans! I ship it!

Classic- I dare you to sing This Isn't The End,by Owl City!

That's about it,have a nice day!

 

Error: so.much.contact *hugs everyone but admin* Where is she....

Admin: *hiding*

Blue: Come on now let’s go I’ll seize your heart today!!   
  
Before I knew it I was greeting my computer this morning  
Only to fall asleep again, head-desked on the keyboard in front of me  
I swear I’m really busy, but I’ve just got some bad tendencies  
You go and tell me things like this  
“You know you’re really stupid, right?”  
“I’m just being trolled by life!”  
  
When there was no way I could make it on time, my thoughts just really weren’t all that in line, and rather than taking time to fix it, I whined, and I just gave up right away  
  
Baka, baka, baka!  
What is it that has been pushing you up to this point?  
I just fly towards an unknown world’s adventure, with nothing but hope  
Baka, baka, baka!  
 Don’t you still have a lot of things that you need to do?  
Crying, laughing, getting angry, I don’t care, I’ll take them all on  
I’ll color them all, with the crayons of my soul!  
  
“Creative hearts will just keep going and they will never fall,”  
That would be what they always say, but I’m already lying on the floor  
“Hey, that won’t do at all.”  
  
Wait a sec, I know that I can do this, you just look at me…  
… See, I’m already pumped again, I’m just like an hourglass!  
  
I found some stuff that was sitting around, I tried to create with the stuff that I found, but it seemed like something wasn’t there, and I frowned, and I wound up feeling down again  
  
Baka, baka, baka!  
You know, it was kinda mean for you to ignore me  
If we try, we’ll become happy, I’m sure of it… well for you at least  
Baka, baka, baka!  
Forget about all of your obligations and duties  
Drop it all, let’s just sing, create, and dance around, we’ll draw a party!  
It’ll be for my sake, okay!  
  
Baka, baka, baka!  
What is it that has been pushing you up to this point?  
I just fly towards an unknown world’s adventure, with nothing but hope  
Baka, baka, baka!  
 Don’t you still have a lot of things that you need to do?  
Crying, laughing, getting angry, I don’t care, I’ll take them all on  
  
Baka, baka, baka!  
You know, it was kinda mean for you to ignore me  
If we try, we’ll become happy, I’m sure of it… well for you at least  
Baka, baka, baka!  
Forget about all of your obligations and duties  
Drop it all, let’s just sing, create, and dance around, we’ll draw a party!  
We’ll color them all, with the crayons of our souls!  

 

Ink: Can't he's not smol anymore

Red: Noooo how am i supposed to get drunk?

Classic: *chugging vodka to replace the ketchup*

-next day-

Red: *runs towards fridge and grabs all the mustard*

Classic: *does the same but grabs all the ketchup*

Both: *starts chugging*  


Red: *drunk* H-ey *Hic* ras..raseberry

SF!Sans: yeah?

Red: *kisses*

SF!Sans: HMPF-!

Red: *pushes down*

Both: *start making out*

Admin: *pushes everyone out* Nope

 

Classic: Too lazzzzzzzy

 

Admin: Thats it for this time! Bye!


	31. IM NOT DEAD FUCKERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOTALLY NOT DEAD
> 
> JUST KINDA OCUPIED BY A RP I HAD GOING ON FOR LIKE A MONTH
> 
> THERE ON A TRIP NOW
> 
> I CAN GET TO WORK ON LE STORIES
> 
>  
> 
> also. if any ones is on CaH online (Pretend You're Xyzzy) and want to rp any ship with blue (like errorberry or cherryberry) im on rn as Neko_Blueberry. we can even do le sin sin if ya want to

**Shiota_Nagisa**

Hoi!!! I'm back~!! With some more dares and questions!!!

Dares: I dare all Sanses and Admin to watch "Two Girls One Cup" Link: https://youtu.be/rWGGPSdgQ6Y

Blue-RP as an evil mastermind for one day

Questions: Red/Classic-What exactly is in the mustard/ketchup for you two to get drunk by them?

Dance-Have you and your bro ever danced each other's style?

Ink-Do you consider Error as a mislead/misunderstood friend, or as a mortal enemy?

 

Admin: hahahahahahahahah yeah Fuck no

Blue: *basicaly acting like swapfell for the whole day*

 

Red: Uhhh i think chillby puts like vodka or some type or hard liquor in mine

Classic: y'know how i told u i was drunk when i started drinking ketchup. i put my beer in the ketchup bottle, shook it up, and drank it. being doing like that since then

Dance: Yeah! we have actually... his is really hard to do though....

Ink: i think he was just lonley like i was when we appeared in the anti-void he thought of the AUs as Enimes (?) he doesnt anymore! he hasnt since he met me and ...we fell in love..

Admin: Annndd hope you liked the update


	32. Ideas

Admin: So I'm doing this horror story about how the souls and chakra fell down the mountain for school. I need someone to pick a name for said story. Please put your suggestions down below and the one I like the most will be the name for said book/Oneshot


	33. sENPAI NOTICED ME

Catthhay 

*decides to check this out b/c the admin gave my story kudos*  
Let's see... *goes through all the chapters and gets heart-eyes* yushhh. I must bring my reader-character here! (For simplicity purposes, the "reader" character from Bleeding Soul will go by the name Vengeance here.)

Vengeance: *being tugged in by author* what the fuck dude?! *sees Fell* aww HELL naw! *starts to attack* the fuck you help your bro kidnap me, you douche?!

Author: ... does that count as her asking a question?

 

Admin: oK ONE IF FUCKING LOVE YOUR STORY HOLY SHIT*is thrown into corner*

Red: Oi! If I don't listen to boss I'm dead, sweetums. 

Admin: *squealing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admin: I'm pretty stoked You like this series


	34. *Scree*

Admin: I just got Silver Eyes from my freaking book fair. I'm so happy rnnnn


	35. HEY LOOK WHOS BACK FUCKERSSS

Admin: sup nerds its admin. My ipads being an ass so i can really do much with my comuter as it doesnt want to load Mozialla so im stuck with fcking Internet Explorer. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *dies*


	36. It's an actual ask!

iamevilasfuck  
here a two little question  
admin are you still scare of lightning? because there its just lightning everyday here and its scary as fuck HELP  
and

WHERE IS FRESH????????  
DARE: error kiss science sans in front of red

oh yeah btw

red you are still a sweetheart and you cant kill me because I cant die

bye

 

Admins: Sadly yes. I send my best regards to you and your lightening infested place

 

Sci: we actually don't know where fresh is at the moment. Ink can't find him so it's a last chance until he comes back on the radar 

Error: nahhhh man. I'm kinda with blue and outer over here. 

 

Red: *inhales*....*fucking tackles you*

Admin: byeee!


	37. Ima try this

Admin: I'm on shamChat! I'm on as Abused!Blueberry. So come join me if you want.


	38. Fun Fact Time

Here are some Fun Facts about admin?

• She hates Star Wars   
• She Hates most movies   
• She loves greyish red colors  
• She's been dating her girlfriend for a year as of last Friday   
• she has way too many ships  
• She's listening to cell block tango rn  
• She doesn't have very many friends  
• her binder is full of mostly drawings instead of school work  
• She has been told to 'Burn in Hell' 2 times this school year  
And   
• She has one very best internet friend that no one can top


	39. Chapter 39

Admin: so I'm thinking about making a part two to this book. Soooo just take the poll to help me figure it out cause I can't on my own 

 

 

[Poll](http://www.strawpoll.me/12816658)


	40. oOF WE B A C K

admin: sEND SOME OF YOUR S P I CI EST ASKS N DARES TO OUR WILLING VIC-PARTICIPANTS

WE GOT:  
BLUE THE SEXY BERRY  
RED THE FUCK B. O I  
ERROR THE STRING THING  
INK THE GLOB OF BLACK  
SCIENCE THE...SCIENCE  
DANCE THE D A N C E

PAPS-  
STRETCH THE DICK   
EDGE THE DICK  
PAPS THE BEAN

WE ALSO GOT MEH COOL FRIENDS FROM SUPERTALE(my own au,thank you very muchj  
BOOM THE ANIMATION MEME  
TANGLED THE LIVING BANDAGE  
VARME THE FIREPLACE  
STITCHER THE HALF SCISSORS,HALF GARBAGE CAN

AND MEEEEEE FUCKA

*waves*   
bYE

 

give us some of those sexy, spicy asks n dares meh children


	41. hahahah not asks

Admin:gonna promo my dA-

https://x-blueberry-sans-x.deviantart.com

take some garbage art, in my opinion.

Bye n sorry


	42. Done

Admin:Heyo, so. im sorry to announce but this book is done...

Admin:...bUT LEMME PROMO MY NEW ONE IMA MAKE-

 

Admin:Its gonna be based on an rp im doing, an ask book with the characters,

 

Admin:Its gonna be called Ask The BerryMare Family cause im a classy hoe

 

Admin:Thank you all so much for the asks and tuning in, but now, the program is complete.


End file.
